


Homecoming

by WhereverUAre



Series: The Struggles That Hold Us Together [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Confrontations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Finding each other again, Fluff and Smut, Repressed Memories, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereverUAre/pseuds/WhereverUAre
Summary: When the War ends, Jason has only one thought on his mind. Finding his Reyna and making things right again."While we are waiting for the Messiah, while we are waiting for Mahavir, your eyes will suffice to give tired men hope."—    from New York, I Love You





	Homecoming

"We loved a love that was more than love." - Edgar Allen Poe

 

Jason's mouth had never been so dry. His palms were sweaty and his head was unnaturally light that he saw double of everything. The war had ended, Gaea was stopped, the giants defeated. The war had ended and he was running through the commotion to see her again. The wounded were littered around the grounds surrounded by acrid dust left by dissolving monster. Medics rushed around him with stretchers as he raced to where he last saw her. She was nowhere in sight and a horrifying thought crossed his mind.

"What if she were among the injured? What if." pondered Jason.

He shook the thought from his mind as quickly as it entered. He couldn't think about anything other than seeing Reyna. He just wanted to see her and making everything right again. Piper had confessed to him that she used to charm-speak him and prevent him from remembering Reyna. She had tried to justify and explained to him that the Mist had really messed with her head and created months of memories. She only did what she could think of, to not suffer, to not to lose the man she loved in a crazy world of Gods and Giants.

"I wanted your love. I wanted it more than anything else, more than my own life itself. I'm sorry that I kept your from Reyna but I am not sorry for doing everything I could to not feel like I was burning alive. I am not sorry for loving you, Jason." Piper had said.

She then offered to speak to Reyna for him and confess the same to her. Jason refused, it was best if he spoke to Reyna himself, first. Jason should have been furious, but honestly he felt bad for her. Whatever her crazy motivations, he was free of it now. He had promised not to tell anyone on the condition that Piper would never come near him or Reyna ever again. It all did not matter in the end. As long as he and Reyna were together again, the whole cosmos was none of his business. As long as he got a chance to make things right, nothing mattered, no grudge was important and no blame game relevant.

He raced through the battle ground, eyes searching wildly, heart beating funny when he ran into familiar face.

"Frank, have you seen Reyna?"

"Oh yeah, she just went to that praetor's tent to plan the Romans' journey back to New Rome."

Jason could not believe it. After months of being apart and racing across the world, after all that pain and distance, after everything he had done, missed and loved, Reyna was finally a few feet away. All he had to do was walk into that tent. All that was between Jason and the girl that he missed even when he did not remember anything was a few steps. Without any further ado, Jason stepped into the tent.

And lo, behold! there she was, a sight for sore eyes. Leaning over a desk with maps and a gleaming cloak on her shoulders, was the love of his life. When Reyna noticed him she looked at him, puzzled.

"Jason, What happened? Why are you crying?"

Jason felt the tears running down his face, but he did not care, did not notice. All he saw was that olive skinned, black eyed girl with shining black hair who made him kneel over in agony for being apart. In his dreams, through the mist, through the charm-speak she had resonated with him. The calmness and security she inspired had left such an emptiness in his heart that no magic could him from remembering her. So when his words failed him, he acted instinctively, walked to her and kissed her like his life depended on it.

After a second, Reyna kissed him back, tears running down her face as well. They had been partners, friends and each other's only family for years, kept apart with treachery, jealousy and trickery. They could have died a hundred times and over in those months that they were apart, forced to forget or look away. They could have died without each other. They could have not seen their better half again.

Reyna remembered the pain and confusion when Jason came back with Annabeth and Piper by his side. Annabeth had jumped into Percy's arms and they were reunited but Reyna was crushed when Jason seemed to treat her like she was just a fellow praetor and take Piper's arm. She remembered the crushing feeling that she had been replaced so easily, not given an explanation or a second glance. Truly a son of Jupiter, she had thought and kept her the leftover shreds of her dignity intact. Every time after that she had met the heroes, she would see Piper's jealous eyes and Jason's clueless indifference towards her and it made her shrink away from there, left with no strength to fight for the paradise that was one was. She had suffered enough since Jason left she had concluded. No more suffering for that philandering Son of Jupiter who had cast her aside like he was a god who need not give any explanations to a lowly mortal like herself. Hold your chin up, ignore the memories of him and focus on saving the planet had been Reyna's mantra ever since Jason had walked onto New Rome, hand in hand with Piper.

Reyna should have known that all was not right. Jason would not have been here otherwise, tears streaking down his face as he held her like a lifeline. She broke away and looked into those familiar eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "Whatever had transpired, they were here, alive and together again." She thought as their noses were pressed together, holding each other so close as if any second they would be ripped apart again.

"What happened, Jason?" Reyna whispered as she rested her head on his chest in satiating intimacy.

Until he had walked into the tent, Jason was plagued with worry. What if she did not believe him? What if she did not accept his apology? What if she was too jilted by his actions? What if she decided that she had had enough? Now those worries were quelled. His love, his life was in his arms again as he pressed kisses on her forehead. Without any fear, he gave the explanation he owed Reyna.

***

After what seemed like hours of speaking, his jaws hurting, Jason managed to recount the tumultuous story. He recounted how he had woken up on that bus with no memories, receiving his memories but not remembering Reyna. He described how he would hear Piper speak as he would drift to sleep every night after that day. He confided in Reyna about how he started remembering her through the Mist and charm-speak, how he recollected her eyes, her hair, her smell, the feel of her skin but he could not claim back those memories no matter how hard he tried. He told her about the valley in Europe with the dogs and the dreams he had of Reyna, how he spent months in agony knowing that he was dying to be with someone but could not even remember her name. He reflected on the suspicion that grew in his mind about Piper speaking to him when he would drift to sleep. Finally, he told her about their parting hug aboard Argo II and how that was enough to break the illusion and all his memories was restored. Jason recounted Piper's confession and her promise to stay away from them. He told her about the relentless IMs he would send her way every day, the frustration of not being able to tell her that he remembered, that he was sorry and that he missed her. He confessed the conversation he would rehearse every day before making the call just in case it would somehow get through on that day and he would get to see her again. He paused to breathe and looked into her dark black eyes.

"It was always you, Reyna. And I am so very sorry for all the pain I caused you. Will you please forgive me and get back together with me?"

Reyna stared at him suspiciously, her composure restored as she evaluated his story in her head. She looked at his worried eyes, the pain evident in his face and expressed what they both had known the second he stepped into the tent.

"I love you, Jason. I always have and always will."

Their lips sought each other as if it was the only way to stay alive and kissed passionately. Their lips were locked, bodies intertwined in each other's arms. Jason picked Reyna off the floor and laid her down on the table. She kicked the maps and stationary off the table as he appeared on top of her. Their lips found each other while their hands sought to push each other clothes off desperately. Once naked, Jason desperately kissed, sucked and snipped every inch of skin that he could reach for as Reyna started stroking and palming his penis. Within seconds, his teeth were around her nipple, his hands gripping her hips as he pushed into her and started pounded till kingdom come. Her legs were wrapped around him as they both panted and said each other's names like a mantra. They were finally one again, in every sense. Reyna felt her body being jolted towards the edge of the tale with every powerful thrust, the desperate and brutal pace giving her exactly the rush she needed. She said his name over and over again until she forgot her own. As Jason growled her name and pushed in deeper than before she became wetter and arched her back into him. The delicious feeling of her sore nipples rubbing on his chiseled chest gave birth to goosebumps all over skin. She gave him the largest hickey he had ever received as goosebumps flourished all over his skin as well. His fingers dug into her hips, leaving bruises as he dragged her closer with each thrust to pound in, deeper into her. Her mouth was open as she approached her climax. Her increasing moans, the way in which she purred his name, her nails raking long scratches into his back signaled to Jason that she was close. He could not stop himself anymore. He pulled out as far as he could without moving his knees and ploughed into her. The sounds of their passion filled the little tent as Reyna climaxed around Jason. The sound of her, her skin under his finger, the feeling of being surrounded by her, by her wetness pushed Jason over the edge. He came deep inside her with her name on his lips. He looked into her eyes and knew that whatever would come, Reyna and Jason would never be apart again.

 

_" While we are waiting for the Messiah, while we are waiting for Mahavir, your eyes will suffice to give tired men hope."_

\- New York, With Love.


End file.
